raise it up
by ms.hinamori uchiha
Summary: sakura abandones her daughter and sasuke didn't want the baby young miyuki is faced with a choice what will she choose.songfic sasuke and sakura bashing
1. profile

Read & review please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character miyuki and the plot

Profile

Name: miyuki uchiha

Nickname: yuki-chan

Age: 16 ½

Personality: somewhat cold and heartless

Parents: sasuke and sakura they had the baby out of wedlock

Hair: jet black with natural purple highlights

Clothes: a black t-shirt with black cargo pants

Crush: neji's son niji 

Past: miyuki was abandoned by sakura at sasuke's door step when sasuke found her he mistreated her a little bit because he didn't want her. Miyuki was blessed with an incredible singing talent that no one but her uncle Itachi acknowledged.


	2. concert day

Read & review

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS and the plot. I don't own the songs motherless child, raise it up, daughter to father, and never again.

Non-massacre

Miyuki locked her apartment door and walked down the street singing. But as she sung she thought of her mother and how sakura abandoned her. She put her hand over her heart and clutched it with all her might, her soul hurt from the pain her mother caused and her father is no better he didn't even want her. The only one she could turn to was her uncle Itachi. So as she walked she got the inspiration to sing a new song. So she sung what was on her mind.

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child _

_Sometimes I feel like a mother less child _

_Sometimes I feel like a mother less child_

_A long way from home _

_A long way from home _

_(Repeat the whole thing)_

After she was done everyone there cheered for her. A talent scout heard her and signed her to his record label. The years go by and she gets more famous and has a concert coming up. Everyone in konoha was going to be there for her.

_At the concert_

Backstage miyuki's manager went up to her and said ''are you ready?" in a concerned tone because they had grown close over the years. She looked at him and said ''don't worry Yoshiro I'm ready no matter how reluctant I am." Though she said it in a playful tone he was still worried about her. He looked at her unsure but finally gave in and said ''good luck." Miyuki went on stage and looked out into the crowed and saw her parents. When they looked her in the eyes she scowled at them. They were to say the least shocked but didn't show it. Miyuki grabbed the mic and started singing but first she said ''this first song goes to my father –'' people said ''aaaaaawwwwww.'' She just sighed and started singing.

_I wait for the post man to bring me a letter_

_And I'll wait for the good lord to make me _

_Feel better and I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_Family in crisis that only grows older so why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go why'd you have to go?! _

_Daughter to father daughter to father I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father daughter to father I am crying apart of me's dieing_

_And these are these are the confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes the old polo sweater and _

_I dream of another you one who would never ever leave me_

_Alone to pick up the pieces daddy to hold me that's what I needed_

_(Chorus) _

I-i love you x4

Chorus

_And I wait for the post man to send me a letter_

Everyone cheered and clapped for her. Her father looked completely shocked and kind of furious. She nearly broke down laughing at the sight. Then she said ''this next song goes out to both parents.'' The crowd looked in awe as I started to sing.

_No father figure in the house and I'm wondering how I'm gonna_

_Work it out oh my friends keep on tellin me how I don't need_

_Him man but they don't really understand there's far too many pressures in reality and dealing with_

_The pain and stress and poverty but I've gotta be myself because there's nobody else for me no_

_Hang in there with me_

_Sometimes it takes a different kind of love_

_To raise a child_

_So don't give up_

_Hey_

_Hang in there with me_

_Sometime we need another helping hand to show the way_

_So raise it up_

_Raise _

_Hang in there with me _

_Sometimes it seems impossible that's why we pray_

_So raise it up_

_Seems to be nothing left for me_

_Momma's gone daddy didn't want to be_

_So now I'm all by myself wondering what_

_Is left or should I just give up you know_

_Life falls down on me cuts into_

_My soul_

_But I know I got the strength_

_To make it all cause I'm still_

_Standin tall breakin through these walls_

_I'm gonna give my all_

_I'm feelin like motherless pain comes_

_Into my soul it's bringin me down can't find a smile _

_On the face of a motherless child_

_Gonna break down these walls gonna_

_Give my all no yeah yeah yeah_

_Sometimes it takes a different _

_Kind of dream to make a smile_

_So raise it up_

_The pressures come down_

_So raise it up_

_Sometimes it takes another helpin_

_Hand to you the wayy oh yeah_

_Sometimes it seems impossible that's why we pray_

_So raise it up_

Everyone roared and clapped miyuki looked into the crowed and saw her mother crying and her father comforting her mother when she locked eyes with her parents and glared that made them visibly flinch. Since she just recently broke up with her boy friend she sung never again. (A/n: by Kelly Clarkson but I'm not doing the lyrics)


	3. to late

Read & review

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OCS

Miyukimiyukimiyukimiyukimiyukimiyukimiyukimiyukimiyukimiyukimiyuki

After the concert sakura and sasuke went up to miyuki and sakura said '' look I know I abandoned you but it's time I take care of you." Miyuki looked at sakura and said in a cold tone'' oh now that I'm 16 you want to start takin care of me please save your petty thoughts cause now that I'm doin good you wanna be up in my face but you know what step cause I don't need you never did . You weren't there to make anything happen so I made it happen on my own. Oh and dad don't even start with me cause you know who was there when you weren't I'll tell you uncle Itachi was so just leave." Sasuke and sakura looked shocked at that little outburst and sasuke looked said '' look miyuki we are still your parents so demand respect." But before she could retort someone rapped their arms around her and kissed her neck. Then the person said ''hello yuki. "She immediately knew who it was, Niji hyuuga. She turned and said ''what do you want lover boy?" he looked at her sad nothing but kissed her again this time on the lips. During this period of time sasuke and sakura already left.

3 years later

Miyuki is holding her 1 month old baby boy named toshiro in the air while he laughed. As for sasuke and sakura the died of deep depression the year after the concert and only a few showed up to the funeral.

THE END

A/n: review

Itachi: or die a painful death


End file.
